


Flight

by anemptymargin



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting on a small plane, with pleasant results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Not intentionally written to correspond with Mr. Combs’ birthday. I’m just creepy like that. My muse is strange, I’m well aware of this. I have no idea why I like this concept as much as I do. I’d really kind of like to write more of them.

Rolling his finger down the touch screen, Ted indulged in the ability to actually get reception and check his email as the rest of the small clutch of passengers boarded. It was a tiny airline, a couple steps above commuter class really – probably barely legal for the five hour flight. It was a red-eye and normally he wouldn’t be flying overnight but he had a meeting in LA only a few hours after touchdown.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A familiar voice asked, drawing him out of his tinkering with a smile.

He’d half expected it to be a stranger, maybe even a fan doing an impression – but sure enough, Jeffrey returned the smile with a subtle curving of his mouth. “Jeff, God… fancy meeting you here.” He shook his head, shifting from the aisle seat to the window. “Please, sit.”

“Thanks.” He stowed his overhead and slung himself into the seat with a soft sigh. “I had no idea you were in the area.”

“It’s a big area.” Ted replied with a soft laugh. “But yeah, family… work…”

“Oh, another Sam Raimi project?” He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes briefly before replacing them. “No spoilers.”

He smiled again, “Of course, on both counts. I wouldn’t dream of ruining it for you. I know what a fanboy you can be.”

“It does take one to know one.” He raised a wry eyebrow.

“Fair enough.” An amicable silence passed between them as drinks were brought with pretzels that quite frankly didn’t taste as good as the packaging might. Well after a safe ascent, Ted asked; “So, what’re you doing on charter flight out of Detroit?”

“Mmm, in town for a couple auditions.” He took a long sip off his drink. “Flight got canceled with the storm this morning so once the weather cleared I figured I’d take my chances with a smaller airline.”

“Well, glad to have you aboard, sir.” Ted grinned even wider. “I thought I was going to get a couple hours shut eye – but I’d rather have the company.”

“Don’t stay up on my account.” He relaxed back into the less-than stellar seat, tilting it back as far as it would go. “I’m sure I could sleep after a couple of these.” He sloshed his glass, and then took another long pull.

Ted shifted closer to the armrest between them and lowered his voice to a whisper; “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You look really great.”

“I look terrible.” He chuckled under his breath, finding himself drawn into the conspiratorially close distance. “I swear I’ve dropped ten pounds.”

“Working too hard.” Ted smiled, turning slightly towards him, seating his knee under the armrest. “If it helps, I’m pretty sure I’ve got those ten pounds right here.” He held his belly, giving it a vigorous shake, laughing when he got a crooked smile and chuckle out of Jeffrey. “Honestly, though. You look all right.”

He nodded slowly, looking up expectantly at an attendant as the cart came around with blankets. “Two, please. Thank you.”

“Ahh, sleeping together.” Ted whispered again, finishing his drink before accepting the blanket Jeff held out for him. “What’ll they say back home?”

“That you’re so full of innuendo you can’t see straight.” He shot back, hesitating before smiling again.

“Straight… no, never really been a strong suit for me.” Ted took off his thick glasses, and dug the case out of his jacket – clipping them into place before replacing it. “Blurry, I can do.”

“Blurry’s not always a good thing.” Jeffry shrugged, unfolding his blanket. He drew the thin blanket over his lap and snuggled in close to the center of the seats with a sleepy sigh. “But I suppose you do all right with it.”

He chuckled again, raising an eyebrow. After a long silence, he shook out his own blanket in the rather confined space of the window seat – leaning back the seat to let it fall across his chest as he relaxed again. “This is weird, though. Sleeping on planes. Hurtling through the air with a bunch of strangers, mostly unconscious.”

“We’re not strangers.” He whispered, raking a hand through his hair before taking off his glasses and hooking them to the neck of his t-shirt. “But, I get what you’re saying. I just never really thought about it.”

Ted nodded to himself and tried to get as comfortable as he could given the situation. He was vaguely aware of other passengers sleeping around him, but it all seemed to curl around his brain with the low drone of the plane. He didn’t notice the gradual shift of his friend moving in closer, nor the edge of his blanket being casually lifted and the warm palm resting on his thigh for several long minutes. The gentle creep of fingertips across his thigh to the bunched curve of his zipper registered slightly in the background of his sleepy brain, but it was the unexpected tug of the button and zip of his trousers that brought him slowly back around. “Hmmm?” He groaned, opening his eyes to the dark cabin – managing to focus on the face only inches away from his, cheek pressed against the seat with an unexpectedly wide smirk.

“Shh.” He responded quietly, eyes darting down to the blanket that had sunk down around Ted’s waist while he’d been asleep. “Close your eyes.”

He couldn’t. The absurdity struck him hard, only to be immediately pushed back by strong fingertips rubbing against his briefs – taking down the waistband and tucking it underneath his sac. “Okay.” He whispered, swallowing a sudden lump in the back of his throat.

“Right.” His smile seemed to stretch even further, but it could have been the blur, when his fingers wrapped around the shaft that tentatively rose against his touch. I had been a long time, but it was still good to know he could get that sort of reaction. Ted was easy, though… the few incidents when they’d had the luxury of time to be thorough, they’d ended up spending most of it talking and let anything else boil down to fevered fumbling and awkward touching, grunting and pushing bodies together until they fit right… it never took much.

Implicitly agreeing, Ted scooted as close as he could – letting the blanket bunch even further to disguise the gentle movements as Jeffrey took great care to work him over slowly – barely perceptible in the darkness. They didn’t do it often, and never quite so publicly, but when it happened it worked out well. Neither had to ask if something was okay, or what was going on with them… it just happened. “Mmmhmm.” He pushed back against the seat, lifting his hips slightly as the grip tightened around his hardness.

“Good.” Jeff’s voice seemed to purr as Ted pushed in even closer, only a couple inches from his mouth. It seemed to be as close as they could be without one of them climbing into the other’s lap – which while entertaining would probably earn them the wrong sort of attention for a five hour nonstop to LA. Breathing deep and slow, as though in sleep, he whispered; “This is nice.”

Ted managed another weak nod, the top of his hair brushing against Jeff’s lips. “Mmmmhmmm.” He groaned silently, mouth hanging open at the strong fluid rhythm they’d somehow managed to pull off without alerting any of the sleeping passengers or lone flight attendant. “Yeah.” For a moment, he tried to keep his eyes open and watch Jeffrey’s intent stare broken only by the rasp of his tongue against his lower lip, but the closer the gentle tug and squeeze pushed him, the harder it was to manage. Eventually, with another silent moan, he closed his eyes tightly against the sensation.

“Mmm, perfect…” the familiar honey soft whisper caressed Ted’s ear and Jeffrey forced himself to hold back, relying on the strength of his hands and a subtle curve of his wrist until he could feel the tremor seizing his friend’s thighs.

Biting down into his lower lip hard, Ted barely stifled the unexpected moan. “Mmmm.” He groaned low in the back of his throat as Jeff’s palm stroked the sensitive tip against the scratchy blanket, warm wetness spread across the pale blue fabric. Trying his best not to think about the fact that someone on the airline’s payroll was going to have to handle that mess, he opened his eyes slowly and realized he was blushing hot when Jeffrey’s opposite hand gently cupped his cheek – and then dropped down to his own blanket – teasing it up into a small tent in his lap. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” Jeffrey nodded slowly, lifting the corner where he had already opened his fly before rousing Ted, his hardness jutting out from the open slit of a pair of cotton boxer shorts lewdly. “Yeah.”

“Right.” He wasn’t used to using his hands with Jeff, he’d grown far more comfortable with sucking him dry or working him hard and fast with whatever warm pocket of flesh they’d managed to work with in the late-night somewhat inebriated hotel groping they were prone to… once, only once, he’d even gone as far as penetration. Hands could be clumsy and difficult when they didn’t know the way quite so well. “I guess I…” He mouthed the words silently, only to have Jeffrey grab him by the hand, tugging it under the blanket before he could consider protesting. The words ‘working blind here’ crossed his mind, but in all fairness he wasn’t the only one.

“Yes.” Jeffrey hissed, leaning heavily against arm rest – mouth pressed tight against Ted’s ear. “Slow, but hard.” He whispered.

With a half-nod, Ted closed his fingers around the hard length, taking a moment to get used to the sensation before gripping tight – stroking the soft skin base to tip. A hiss of encouragement, barely audible over the din of the small plane even against his ear, spurned him on. Delivering slow, hard strokes, he let himself get lost in the almost throbbing push and pull. From the outside, they would look like maybe very close friends – as though Jeffry had fallen asleep against his shoulder and that he’d maybe ended up with his arm under the thin blanket at some point in his own sleep. One could almost write it off as totally not having sex with an astronomically high chance of getting caught by one of the dozen other passengers or crew. Of course, that made it all the more exciting, which is undoubtedly why it was happening in the first place. For a guy that came off as relatively harmless, psychopathic character tendencies aside, he knew full and well Jeffrey had a little bit of a wild streak in him.

“Close.” He whined softly, lifting his hips into each hard stroke – Ted’s hands feeling the warm, slippery wetness of his excitement building to fruition. And then, almost as quickly and unexpectedly at it had begun, the scrape of teeth against the soft flesh under his ear distracted him from the hard thrust into his palm and sudden clench of his friend’s muscles. “Yeah.” He groaned against Ted’s throat – nipping harder into the flesh as he tried not to draw attention.

“Oh my.” Ted’s body flushed hot at the sensations mingling with the suddenly much higher chances they’d been heard.

“Yes.” He groaned one last time, sitting up erect in his seat – tucking himself away and zipping his jeans before hastily pushing the sticky blanket to the floor, hazy eyes silently ushering Ted to follow suit. After a somewhat awkward silence, Jeffrey leaned in close again and whispered; “Nice to get together again.”

“Very nice.” Ted let slip a low chuckle, digging a wet wipe from the bag hanging under his folded tray table and cleaning off his hand. “Think I might try to get more sleep, though.”

Jeffrey nodded, smiling wide before cupping Ted’s chin again; pulling him in close… squinting to make sure the alignment was right before kissing him silently. “I think we can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
